


Fruits and a Fruitcake

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cake, Childhood Memories, Family Bonding, Gen, Nicknames, it's about the found family, this could fit into either timeline so I tagged both games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: "Oh, Princess, Link!" Mipha stood at the threshold, clearly startled, but her shock soon gave way to her usual calm excitement. "We were just on our way to come get you! A few of the townspeople brought us a gift–" she clasped her hands over her heart in the way Link knew meant she was delighted by the situation, "–as a thanks for putting out the fires the other day."
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Fruits and a Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faiktra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/gifts).



> This is my first botw fic posted on here and it's literally called "fruits and a fruitcake" which I think tells you all you need to know about who I am as a person HAJDHSKFNSMDN they are all just gay <3
> 
> Anyways, this is a present for faiktra! (@cisphobicparentalunit on tumblr) They love the Family Moments and so do I :)

"–First, we'll need to stop at the Forgotten Temple. Father thinks I may find something of import there to help in my studies, but after that we can continue on to the new tech discovery site by Hyrule Forest." 

Impa added a few things to the list in her hand. "Very good, Princess, I'll make sure everything is ready for your departure." She glanced back at Link, always two steps behind the Princess. "In the meantime, I believe the other champions are in the front courtyard," she said to them both.

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda looked to Link and, once he nodded, started off in the direction of the courtyard.

The walk there was mostly silent, as Zelda had already spent the last few minutes with Impa verbalizing her upcoming plans, but after so many months spent traveling Link had grown used to the lulls of the Princess's conversations. As soon as they were outside, Link abandoned his place behind her and walked at her side instead. 

She smiled and tilted her head towards the gazebo. "My guess is that the others will be in there." He nodded again, then raised his hands to sign.

"Race you there."

Zelda grinned. "You're on."

Out of the two, Link was definitely faster, but Zelda did give him a run for money, and soon they were both panting as they skidded to a stop in front of the gazebo.

"Oh, Princess, Link!" Mipha stood at the threshold, clearly startled, but her shock soon gave way to her usual calm excitement. "We were just on our way to come get you! A few of the townspeople brought us a gift–" she clasped her hands over her heart in the way Link knew meant she was delighted by the situation, "–as a thanks for putting out the fires the other day."

"Fruit cake, with at least three different fruits by Revali's count," Urbosa added, joining them at the entrance. A small dish with a rather  _ large _ piece of cake was balanced in each of her hands. "We've already doled out all the servings." She winked as she handed the one with more frosting to Zelda, and Link grinned at how her eyes went wide. If there was one weakness the Princess had, it was sweets.

"Little guy! Tiny princess!" Daruk called from further in, a grin splitting across his face. Urbosa ushered them both towards the center where he sat, Revali at his side. 

"How kind of you to finally join us." Link rolled his eyes at the Rito and plopped down on the ground across from him. Someone had taken the time to spread a blanket across the cool stones of the floor, and he ran a hand over it to smooth out the wrinkles he created, enjoying its soft woven texture. 

Zelda pointedly handed him a fork as the rest of the group found their spots on the floor. He signed a quick thank you, resolutely ignoring the look she continued giving him. Why  _ no _ , he  _ definitely _ would not have picked it up with his hands had she not given him the utensil. That would be  _ absurd _ . He had no idea what that look could be for.

He speared some of the cake on his fork and took a bite before Zelda could say anything else. Sugary sweetness filled his senses, each fruit a burst of flavor on his tongue. The center was even still warm, a testament to how freshly baked it was. It was easily the best thing he had in months.

"This is really good!" he said, putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

Revali scoffed. " _ Of course _ you would think it's good, I've literally seen you eat  _ rocks _ ."

Daruk jumped to the defense of Link's eating habits before anyone else could. "Hey now, those rocks were prime goron-grilled rock roasts! I tell ya, there's nothing better in all of Eldin!" He waved his fork around as he talked, and Link only now realized how comically small it seemed in his hands. "Don't knock 'em till you try 'em, champ!" he said, clapping Revali on the back. It was a lighter pat than his usual ones, but still enough to nearly send the Rito face-first into his cake slice. Link liked to think of himself as a nice person so he didn't exactly  _ laugh _ at the little bit of frosting that got smeared on the tip of his beak, but it was a close thing.

"Not the nicknames  _ again _ ," Revali scowled. He scowled even harder once he noticed the frosting.  _ Now _ Link laughed.

"You may as well just give in, Revali," Urbosa said, smirking as she offered him a piece of cloth. "We all have one."

The Rito huffed as he took it. "I'll accept a nickname when the one he gives me is actually  _ decent _ ."

Daruk hummed, hand scratching at his beard. "How about scout?"

" _ No _ ."

"Button?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Big bird?"

"Alright, now you're just being silly."

Daruk let out a booming laugh. "I'll find one for you someday, kid, mark my words!" The Goron wrapped an arm around Revali's shoulders, and the conversation soon devolved into nothing but Revali protesting his ruffled feathers and Daruk's continued laughter.

Link grinned at the sight, then set down his plate to free his hands and waved for Urbosa's attention. "Do you remember who brought it?" he asked, pointing down at the cake. "I'd like to get the recipe, my mom would love to make something like this."

Zelda paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "Your mother is a cook?"

He nodded, and Mipha hummed in agreement. "Link's mother excels at cooking!" she said. "Her grilled porgy was most delicious, better than some of the cooks in the Domain even."

Link blinked, racking his brain for a time when Mipha would have tried his mother's cooking, until he finally remembered the time his family took a trip to the Domain while his father needed to be there for an escort mission. He and Mipha had spent the entire day chasing after dragonflies and jumping in the many pools of water, and when his mom finally called him in for dinner, he begged her to let Mipha join them. He still didn't know exactly what possessed her to agree, but she did, and that night Mipha sat at their table.

Link looked over at Mipha and smiled. "I'm surprised you still remember," he said.

She ducked her head, suddenly turning shy. "Oh, well, I- I don't think I could ever forget to be honest. You see, she used armoranth and mighty thistle in the seasoning. While plentiful in Central Hyrule and Faron, neither are usually found in Lanayru," she explained. Her voice grew stronger as she spoke. "It was quite the new and interesting combination of flavors!"

"Clearly, you've never had the salmon meuniere made in Rito Village," Revali said, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulder. "I can  _ guarantee _ it's better than anything else you may have had."

"Oh really?" Urbosa challenged, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand. "And what do you have to prove that?"

Revali opened his beak, then closed it, seemingly at a loss for words. "Well... I suppose you'd just have to come to Rito Village to try it for yourselves," he said finally, the feathers around his neck puffing up in a way that Link thought meant either embarrassment or indignation. Maybe both.

Zelda smiled at him. "We would love to, Revali."

"We're heading that way anyway, why don't we stop on our way back?" Daruk proposed, and Link could already see the wheels turning in the Princess's head.

"We would probably have to stop to resupply in any case..." she trailed off.

Daruk grinned. "It's settled then! We'll see if that salmon meuniere truly lives up to the hype! Right, ace?" 

Revali glared at him. "That one's more horrible than  _ the last four– _ "

Urbosa cleared her throat, stopping the discussion before it could start again. She turned to Zelda. "I believe you mentioned something about preparations, little bird?" 

The princess nodded. "Right. We've gotten sidetracked," she said, standing and brushing crumbs off her pants. "We must leave for Hebra right away."

"So soon?" Mipha paused in helping Link begin to clean up the area, her hand involuntary rising to her chest as nervousness clouded her features. "Is the situation truly that dire?"

"Not exactly," Zelda replied, shaking her head. "But the sooner we are prepared for the calamity's return, the better off we are."

Urbosa rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Hyrule is setting a good pace. We will be ready in time." 

Even in the face of the Gerudo Chief's determination, Zelda seemed uncertain, glancing down at her hands and clenching them into fists. The princess looked up at him, searching his face. He nodded even as he felt anxiety curl in his gut.

They could do this. He had to have faith they could. The princess needed to believe it and so did he.

He smiled at her and raised his hands to sign. "Ganon won't know what hit him."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't reblog a ton of botw stuff but I'm @its-captain-sir on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
